Tiscali Cartel
"After taking out the former slob that ran the underworld dealings on Nar Shaddaa we had finally taken our place as the kings of the underworld and shut down any idiot that decided it was smart to go against us. I promised we would claim our home from the impostors and we have done so. Nobody shall stand in our way now as we make for the prize of Coruscant." ''- Extract from Chapter 2 of Basu Tiscali's Journal The Tiscali cartel was a wealthy cartel lead by a man known as Basu Tiscali who's goal was to claim the entire of the underworld to work for him. The Tiscali worked out of many places such as Nar Shaddaa and Coruscant. '''Clone Wars' During the time of the Clone Wars the cartel was for the majority of the time operating out of Nar Shaddaa with no opposition. They did a lot of work such as mercenary work, spice dealing and other stuff. Any form of profit the person earned, 50% would be handed to the cartel as a way for the entire of the cartel to make money. The cartel funded a lot of the CIS weapons that they had bought off of the cartel however Basu Tiscali did not really like to work with either Republic or CIS. The cartel clashed with many factions during the Clone Wars such as The Black Sun and The Pikes. At some point during the Clone Wars Basu Tiscali had abandoned the cartel for unknown reasons and left the known regions of the galaxy as he literally became untraceable. With him gone the Cartel could not be run correctly as the faction had lost a key player, so what was left of the Council aka Basu's closest friends realised that the Cartel could not be lead without a blood relative of the Tiscali family. At the time one of Basu's closest friends Edan had heard the Ral Tiscali, Basu's brother, had been locked up for making spice and selling it. Ral had been locked up for 5 years out of his 8 year sentence in a Republic prison on Coruscant, where it was at this time that Edan rounded up what was left of the Cartel to bust Ral out. After the successful breakout Ral decided, reluctantly, to take over as the Cartel leader. With this Ral would take back the Weapons business his brother ran and set up his own business with the union construction workers on Coruscant. Empire When the Empire rose to power the cartel was hit very hard due to the fact that the Empire focused on stopping a lot of crime and shut down a lot of factions like The Black Sun. The cartel lost a lot of members who ended up being killed or arrested by the Empire which made them lose a lot of money. After this had happened Basu Tiscali took what remained of his money and men to Hutta to lay low for quite some time. There is no other documented signs of the cartel after this being sighted. Category:Factions